1. Technical Field
The invention relates to distribution and connection systems involving a large number of electrical wires and it is particularly suitable for use on airplanes. In commercial airplanes, a large number of control or monitoring connections are made in a central bin.
2. Prior Art
A conventional construction of the bin consists in providing an enclosure having a wall and containing individual black boxes. The bottom wall carries one of the halves of connectors arranged to receive mating collector halves for electrical connection to a plate which carries interconnection or shunt bars. The bars are in turn connected, via additional connectors carried by a base, to cables for transporting measurement or control signals to different locations in the airplane.
Such an approach is complex and errors are prone to occur since the different connections are carried out manually.